Taking the Shot
by booklover1598
Summary: Killshot, Quickshot, and Trickshot are the protégés of Deadshot. A retired mercenary that seeks revenge on the Justice League. In order to do so he makes plans so that his daughter and two nieces will be in the line of fire so that they can kill the Batclan. By joining the Light. Arsenal/OC Tim/OC Klarion/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nine years earlier...

He as in a dark and musty room, waiting. He was waiting for the news. He sucked in a long drag before puffing out a smokey ring. He frowned as the ring dissipated in the air. He waited some more.

The silence broke whine his cell rang.

"You'd better have them, or I'll kill you." The man growled into the speaker. He smiled when the man on the other line stuttered out the answer the man had been waiting for. They were his now.

"Good, Benny, now, you didn't harm my daughter, or my nieces, either. Right?" the man said, still smirking as the other man trembled on the other line, "Good, I want them at the house in two house to begin their training. That means now.

He hung up on the frightened henchman and leaned back in his chair as he studied the board in front of him. He picked up a dart and threw it. The dart embedded itself deep in the face of Batman. He grinned maliciously.

"Soon, Batman, very soon." the man chuckled, "they will be my protégés, and they will rise past me and become something great. They will be born to defeat you, and all of the Justice League."

* * *

Three hours later the man still sat in the dark room. He cocked his head when the faint sound of wailing and screaming caught his attention as it grew louder. The door was kicked open and prow men struggling with three young girls.

One girl with fine blond hair bit down on the man who was carrying her's arm. He cried out in angry and pain as she drew blood. Another girl with dark brown hair was trashing and kicking at her captor. The third child with lighter brown hair was still and quiet. She watched with wide and scared eyes as the other two girls fought.

"Stop." the man commanded calmly. The men dropped the struggling toddlers and cowered in fear of the man, "leave now." the men couldn't get out faster. The girls stared at the man uncertainly and angrily.

"I want to go home!" the girl with dark brown hair whined. He looked at her and she backed away in fear.

"You are home, my dear sweet Quickshot." he smiled at her maliciously. The small blonde girl wouldn't have any of this.

"No we aren't I want to go back to Martha's, why can't I go back to Martha's?" she cried in outrage. She met his steady gaze head on,not backing down. Strange for a three year old. He smirked with pride.

"Because, my sweet daughter, you shall take over my role in the criminal world." the man said. The blonde girl stared at him uncertainly.

"You're Deadshot. I saw you on the news report yesterday." the small, light brown haired girl spoke up shyly. She stared at the man in fear.

"Yes, I am Deadshot, my little Trickshot." the man grinned.

"T-that's not my name." Trickshot whispered softly in fear.

"Yes, from now on you are Trickshot. You are Killshot, and you are Quickshot. My heirs. My protégés." the man said with a chilling laugh.

* * *

Nine years later...

Three young teenage girls stood in a straight line. Perfectly still, no movement in their bodies, save for the rise of their chests and the twitches of their eyelids. They stood at attention for the man before them. Their master. Their trainer. Definitely not their best friend.

"Tonight is the night. My daughter. My nieces. You will prove your worth to Ras a Ghul, to Savage, and most importantly myself. If you fail. I will kill you." he said absolutely impassive. They didn't flinch. They didn't utter a sound of distress or fear, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Deadshot." they replied in simultaneous murmuring. The man smirked.

"Good. Now go prepare for the mission. Killshot, wait for a moment."

"Yes father?" the blonde haired assassin questioned.

"If you happen upon any of the Bats...kill them without a second thought." he instructed coldly. He grasped her shoulder in a tight grip. Her green eyes met his pride filled grey eyes.

"Yes father. I will kill the Batman and his clan." she said with impassiveness. The man smirked.

"Good. Go now, and prepare. I want the best from you tonight." the girl nodded and hurried from the room to do as her father bided.

**I hope you like it, it's taken me a while to write this prologue. This is the only part of the story that will be in third person. Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Trickshot, hack into the system and get us the schematics. Get us our inside eye." I barked at the light, brown haired girl that was my cousin. She nodded and began typing away at the computer on her lap.

"I'm in. The blueprints are on your wrist-computers. The lab is on the second floor. I've disabled the alarms, cameras, and the laser technology. You have twenty minutes to get in and out." Trickshot replied after a few minutes. I nodded before turning to Quickshot.

"I take the left wing; you take the right. Get the chemicals, and I'll get the files." she nodded and we turned to the open hatch of the night stalker aircraft, courtesy of the Light.

"Drop zone in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, go!" the pilot called from the cockpit. We jumped from the plane, a black cord attached to the backs of our skin tight, black suits. The cords tightened as we reached our limit. We hung there for a millisecond before we unstrapped the harnesses and took off in opposite directions. I skirted around the outside of Star labs. I came to the back exit. A quick scan showed no one was around. I stuck to the shadows, none the less, as I made my way to the door. It was electrically locked. I pulled out a special lock-pick that Trickshot had given Quickshot and I both. I stuck it to the lock and typed in the passcode. It whirred softly and the numbed flickered through the screen before it locked down on the code. It beeped softly and the door slid open. I closed it behind me and pulled up the schematics of the building on my wrist computer.

The light blue holo-screen lit the dark corridor. A green path pointed me to the head office. I hurried through the dimly lit halls until I came to the door. I gasped the handle and turned it. A quiet click reveled the door to be unlocked. I pushed it open and closed the door behind me. I pulled out a small flashlight and began searching for the Cadmus files on project REACH. I plugged the USB wireless transmitter into the laptop on the desk. I tapped the earpiece to contact Trickshot.

I received static. My eyes narrowed. I flicked to my wrist computer and sent a quick morse code to Quickshot. I began hacking into the computer myself. I downloaded the files onto the USB drive and hurriedly hid myself in the air-vents after making sure every thing was back in place. The door slid open and in walked Robin. My eyes narrowed. I pulled out my small handgun that was ready for the kill. He glanced around searching for something. Me, probably.

He opened his wrist communicator and typed something in. The whites of his mask widened and I knew he knew I was here. Now or never. I thought to myself as I kicked the vent out and attacked him head on. I slammed the butt of my gun on his forehead. He grunted and stumbled back. I cocked my gun and aimed at him. He was too far away to knock the gun out of my hands, and if he moved, he'd get shot.

I pulled the trigger just as something slammed into me. I grunted, but felt triumphant relief as Robin's cry of pain rang in my ears.

"Robin!" Arsenal cried. He was distracted, I slammed my fist into his face and pushed away from him. I sprinted through the hallways, following the way I came through. I stumbled and rolled back up to my feet to block a punch sent to me by Impulse. I kicked his feet out from under him, but he was back up in a second. I ducked at his lousy throw and grabbed his outstretched arm. I slammed my open palm against the joint of his elbow and let go at the sound of it being dislocated and his cry of pain. I sent a roundhouse kick into his face and he was out cold. I continued until I came to the door.

I sent bomb pellets at it as I neared it. It exploded open and I burst into the open night. I hissed in pain as a bat-a-rang sliced through the leather pant-leg and into my soft flesh, drawing hot, sticky blood. I turned and threw foam pellets at Batgirl, capturing her in the quick-drying foam, immobilizing her. I turned and ran into the forest to the pick up zone.

Static erupted in my ear along with a broken call for help from Quickshot. I scowled. She was on her own, now. I still hadn't treated my open wound.

"Wondergirl-lab-injured-help!" I sighed and turned back. I took a different route and came to the labs once more just in time to have Quickshot slammed into me. She grunted, her leg bent at an odd angle. I pulled her into cover just as the nightstalker came to our rescue as it shot at Wonder girl, who struggled to protect herself from the onslaught of bullets. A rope slid down and Quickshot and I gripped it. With that the aircraft pulled away. We collapsed on the floor of the helicopter in exhaustion. Trickshot went about treating out wounds.

She set Quickshot's knee back into place and stitched up my flesh wound. Other than that, we had a few bruises. After that, she took the chemicals and the USB drive and placed them in the special brief case.

When we arrived at the meeting point for the Light leaders and Deadshot, the pain meds had kicked in and the pain had subsided. We dropped from the aircraft and rolled onto our feet. We stood in a straight line and waited for Deadshot to ask for the stolen items. He approached us as the screens came to life. Each screen held a different member of the League of Shadows. Klarion, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Deathstroke. Vandal Savage and Ras a Ghul stood before us.

"Present the items of choice." Ras commanded, watching us impassively. I presented the silver case to Deadshot who took it to Ras himself. The tall, respectable villain took the case and opened it. Inside was the USB drive and three glass vials of clear, fizzy liquid that looked like Sprite. He called forth a scientist with a computer to check the information on the USB drive and then take the chemicals away for testing.

"Is it trustworthy?" he asked the shaking man. He nodded quickly and showed the results of the files I had stolen. Ras skimmed over them and nodded in satisfaction.

"I like your apprentices, Deadshot. I will allow them to join the Light." he said to my Father before he turned to me. I stood straighter, "Killshot, tell me in detail of your encounter with the Young Justice team?"

I stepped forward, aware of the eyes that watched me.

"The team is highly skilled and work well as a team. But they are uncoordinated and to attached to each other. Making it simple to defeat them- even if we were also on the receiving end of wounds- and severely injuring, possibly killing Robin." I reported briskly without emotion. Ras nodded for me to continue, in the corner of my eyes I caught the League members perking at the possibility of a second dead Bat.

"I entered the building at the South back entrance, infringed upon the head office and obtained the information on the drive. In the original plan Trickshot was to hack into the computer system through the CEO's computer and obtain double the information I have brought to you, but when I tried to make contact through the communicators the frequency was blocked, alerting me of the team's presence. I sent a warning to Quickshot and downloaded as many files as possible before Robin, Arsenal, and Impulse discovered me. First, Robin was alone. I was about to kill him with a bullet to the frontal lobe, but Arsenal interfered and I only managed to clip Robin. I do not know where I hit him, but I know I hit him somewhere above the waist. I knew I had a limited time before more herolings came to the rescue, so I dispatched Arsenal and made my escape. I struggled with Impulse, and had a most pending run-in with Batgirl who injured me, but I evaded capture none the less. Quickshot had a more difficult escape seeing as she had to battle Bumble Bee, Wondergirl, and Superboy. We barely escaped with only two severe wounds." I stepped back and Ras nodded to Quickshot to relay her side of the events.

"I penetrated the lab where the X-REACH chemical was being formulated through the open window. I assume there was an incident leading to leaving the window open over night. I broke into the locked the chemical was being kept in, disabling the back-up alarms as I did. I obtained the mixture and began to search for the extra files of the formula for the chemical. That was when I received the morse code from Killshot, warning me of the young heros' presence. It was a late warning. I only manage to dispatch Superboy with extra krytonite I keep in case of emergency and I managed to trap Bumble Bee in a glass beaker that had remnants of Chloroform. It will be a wonder if she doesn't go into a comatose state of the amount of liquid Chloroform that she practically drowned in. Wondergirl was the problem. She injured me just as I tried to escape, dislocating my knee. I miraculously escaped her for enough time to send out a distress signal and make a run for it. She caught up to me though and threw me into Killshot who was coming to help. It further injured my knee, but thankfully, Trickshot intercepted Wondergirl before she could do anymore damage to us or the mission. We escaped on a dime." Quickshot stepped back, always one to be humble. Ras smiled then.

"Deadshot, your apprentices have received my respect as young assassins and spies. I would like to extend an invitation for them to take your retired place in the League of Shadows to be your representatives." he said turning to Father. Triumph filled me. We had accomplished what Father had set for us.

"We accept your invitation, Ras a Ghul. I am grateful that you have asked that my daughter and my nieces join you and your colleges." my father replied impassively. He was probably smirking behind his silver helm. His red sight scope gleaming in the dim light. He was tall for a man, standing at six foot six inches barefoot. In his knee-high, lace up boots he was three inches taller. His burnt orange-brown colored uniform hugged his body, showing his well trained, heavily muscled body to intimidate his foes and his accomplices. He usually wears a brown, leather trench coat over the entire uniform, hiding his extra weapons and utility belt. On both wrists were his favorite tools to use. His wrist guns, always loaded.

"You may leave, we shall alert you when the next mission arises. Which will most likely be very soon."

Father nodded and turned briskly. We followed him in perfect unison as we filed out of the room and into the small plane waiting to take us home. I sighed silently in relief when we arrived home and were sent to bed.

**I hope you like it! Please review! I quite enjoyed this chapter. Will I kill Robin off...maybe...maybe not... You'll just have to read to find out! XD**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When I woke the next morning the constant throbbing in my knee forced me to the infirmary for stronger anesthetics for the pain. I pushed a strand of dark brown hair out of my grey eyes before I stuck the thin needle into my vein. I lifted my leg onto the pedestal, and unwrapped it from the casing. I set the icepack on the swollen knee then leaned back to rest some more.

I looked up when Killshot entered the bright, sterile room. She was limping slightly, favoring her left leg. She pushed herself up onto the cot beside mine and unraveled the gauze around her gash. The three inch long cut was a thick, angry red line. She remained stoic as she slathered a thick layer of antibiotic medicine before re-wrapping it in fresh bandages.

"How's your knee?" she asked after she had finished. Her emotionless blue eyes stared into mine. Sometimes it made me wonder if she was still human, then the expression of pain would come around to assure me she was indeed a Homosaipan. Deadshot had drilled her into the ground from the very beginning.

He was a cruel teacher. But I understood why he was so harsh on us. He needed us to become stronger, faster, better than him before he died. Not that I liked it. I hated him for it, for taking Trickshot and I from our home, brainwashing us into forgetting our names, and becoming killing machines. Though, we had it much better off than Killshot. He drilled his hate and thirst for revenge on the Justice League, mainly Batman and his groupies until she was lost in it all. He trained her harder, longer, and harsher than he did us.

"It hurts like it should. I was thrown out a window and into a tree, K. My kneecap was on the back of my leg." I replied to her sourly. She nodded, accepting my answer without a second thought, "How's your's?"

"I'm fighting an infection." she replied dully. She was staring at her hands, her face hidden by the veil of her fine blonde hair. Something was up.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked softly. I was the oldest out of the three, being seventeen. K and T were both fifteen.

"I told you, I have a small infection-" she started again.

"No, not your leg, K, you." I said. She was silent for a moment before her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"I almost killed an unarmed hero, Q. I don't know if I can do Deadshot's bidding in killing the Bats." she whispered softly. Fear. She was scared of her father, most definitely. But, K had always been sensitive to anything living. Even if it had done her wrong. Deadshot may think that she's heartless and cold, but it was just a mask she put on to hide herself from him, and ultimately the world.

"You had too, K, he would've killed you, or worse. Deadshot's serious with the revenge on Batman." I said, trying to console the younger girl. She looked up to say something when Deadshot and Trickshot entered the room.

"You have your mission." Deadshot said seriously. We perked up, listening intently to our trainer.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I followed my Uncle into the infirmary where Quickshot and Killshot were further treating their wounds. I had just received a cryptic voice mail from an unidentified source. I had immediately called Deadshot to my workspace where I showed him the audio footage. ten minutes later I had broke through the firewall and unscrambled the code.

I finally came up with the details of our new mission for the Light. Then that lead to Deadshot and I entering the infirmary where Q and K were. I set my computer up as Deadshot told them the news. They watched me intently.

"Ready." I said before I pressed play and we listened to the voice that came through the speakers. I immediately recognized it as Vandal Savage's gruff bass.

"Hello, Killshot, Quickshot, and Trickshot. I have your next mission prepared for you. You will be infiltrating the Batman's lair which resides in Gotham City. You will remain there for an unnamed period of time. Klarion shall be your...handler, per-say. A residence has been prepared and you each have an internship at Wayne Co. Your mission begins tomorrow morning when Klarion drops you off at your apartment." with that the voicemail expired and a new file took its place.

The file held all of our information about our new covers. I printed it out on three different sheets of paper and handed them to their respective owner.

"You have your mission. Go pack, be ready tomorrow. No training for today." Deadshot said before turning on his heels and walks out the door. I turned to my teammates. My family. Killshot skimmed over her information before she pushed off of the cot and walked out. Her back was stiff, her face impassive, like always. No difference there.

I know it's awful of me to think this, but I'm glad that it was Killshot and not me. I don't think I could handle the pressure of having to kill people who protect the innocent and weaker. I don't know what Deadshot did, but he broke her. I doubt anyone could fix her, either.

I helped Q back to her room since she was still sore in her knee. She nodded to me before she closed her door behind her. I turned and entered my plain white bedroom. Everything was white, all the furniture, the floors, the walls, there were no windows. A bed was pushed into the corner beside the door to the closet and the door to the bathroom. A large desk was littered with projects from bombs, to lock picking scramblers, to wrist communicators. I did all sorts of technological stuff.

I entered the closet and grabbed a black duffel bag. I stuffed in some clothes that would last me a month, an extra suit, my casual shoes, a pair of heels that I hated with a passion, and extra gear I would need for a mission. I grabbed a second bag and slipped in two laptops, three wrist communicators, extr ear-pieces, and an electrical lock pick.

I placed the two bags by my door and collapsed on my bed. I opened the file and began my research of my cover.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry, it's another short chapter! But, next chapter will be more exciting, and hopefully longer! Please review!**


End file.
